Ephiny: The Amazon Queen (Ephiny's point of view)
by EphinyAmazonQueen
Summary: Story about Ephiny the Amazon Regent/Queen of the Telequire tribe. this is her point of view and there will be some mature content so don't like it, don't read it. Pairings: Xena and Gabs, Amarice and Nica, Ephiny and Samsara/Shota eventually.


Ephiny: The Amazon Queen

Pairings: Xena and Gabrielle, Amarice and Nica, and Ephiny and Samsara/Shota

Chapter 1: 5 years after Phantes' death

*Present*

It's been five years since the death of my husband Phantes, who was once my sworn enemy, but after learning to forgive him and his people, I inquire love and happiness. For years I fought for my people, the Amazon tribe also known as the Telequire tribe. We were an all-female tribe and have been for centuries. We fought for the same reasons as everyone else, for our families, our homes, our land and our freedom to be on this earth.

*Past*

_Back when I was a child, I was born into the amazon village, my mother had asked the queen if she could join in so she can learn to defend herself and for her own people and from her I learned to be a full blown warrior, but things changed quickly as I grew to a teenager. The amazon leader gave my mother permission to visit her families outside the village my mother was granted a month away to visit and she never returned. I began to worry so I confronted the queen._

_ "My Queen, may I have a word?" I ask. She beckons me closer "What can I do for you, Ephiny?" _

_ I salute as I approach her throne, "It's been a whole month and my mother has yet to return, I have got a feeling something wrong, with your permission, I'd like to travel to check in on things". The queen nods, "Alright Ephiny do what you must" I nod and walks out to prepare for my journey heads over the stables and prepares my horse and rides out but is joined by Eponin and Terraris. "Where are you going, sis?" Terrais ask with curiousity. "I'm heading to my mother's hometown to check on things, I have a feeling somethings wrong". Both girls exchange looks, "can we travel with you in case something happens", Eponin ask. "I don't know, better ask the queen if it's ok for you to leave" I respond and wait as the two run off to Melosa and comes back packed and we set off._

*Present*

Meanwhile, somewhere in Greece a mighty warrior swings her sword at oncoming thugs that have decided to challenge the two travelers.

"Gabrielle, behind you!" she cries and sends her chakram flying at the thug and kills him off and catches her chakram and runs to Gabrielle and they stand back to back.

"Thanks Xena", Gabrielle responds and hammers the last two remaining thugs with her Sais and slips them back into her boots. "well that was quite a work out, I'm hungry" Gabrielle comments and heads to the river, Xena just laughs at the short haired blond and follows after calling Argo back.

"Yeah, I've worked up an appetite myself" Xena responds and takes off her boots are breastplate and walking into the water for hand fishing. "What you want besides eel" Xena asks with a snicker. "Trout is fine Xena". Xena waits quietly as a trout swims close and Xena lashes out like a snake and gets a tight grip on the fish and tosses straight at Gabrielle. "Blah, XENA! NOT AGAIN!" Gabrielle yells and Xena laughs, "be quiet Gabrielle, you'll scare everything off with your shouting" Xena responds with laughter and watches Gabrielle storm off. "Now I can do some fishing with peace and quiet" Xena mutters quietly and focuses back hand fishing.

"Damnit, now I'm going to smell like fish for days" Gabrielle says to herself as she continues to remove fish scales from her hair but is unaware of the eyes watching her and continues down the path. I follow her close but out of sight and moves closer. Gabrielle finally picks up someone watching her and looks around while drawing her Sais and gets into defense mode, "Alright, who's there" she ask ready for anything that may come her way.

Slowly I make my way around her and grabs her from behind and covers her mouth from screaming out. "It's not wise for the Amazon queen to be wandering around alone" I say as she turns around to face me. "Damnit Ephiny why you always to that" she says while returning her Sais to her boots, "I could've killed you". "Ha not wandering around like that you won't my queen, I could've easily snatched you up and taking you down single handed" I respond. Gabriele just rolls her eyes dramatically, "Yeah sure Ephiny, like you would actually do that to your queen" she giggles and gives a warm embrace. "Well, you do have a point, but it would've been fun" Ephiny responds and returns the embrace. "So, why are you out here and where's Xena?" Ephiny ask as they walk on. "She's down by the river hand fishing like usual" she responds. "I see that and she somehow manage to get some in your hair" Ephiny responds while picking scales out of Gabrielle's hair. "Yeah, well she tends to have too much fun with herself when comes to her crazy hobbies".

"Ha!, crazy hobbies, huh, Gabs?" Ephiny replies with amusement "And you don't have any crazy hobbies yourself?"

"Oh, come one Ephiny, have you ever tried hand-fishing the way Xena does?" "It's like punching a fish in it's face", Gabrielle responds with a huff.

"Come to think of it, no, it's easier to catch fish with fishing poles or spears, but hand-fishing...don't think I even want to try, I need all my fingers" Ephiny replies with a small laugh.

"My point exactly" Gabrielle responds as they continue on their way.

Back at the lake, Xena is very well focused on her fishing skills as Ephiny and Gabrielle approach from behind, "You know, it might be much easier catching fish with a fishing pole" Ephiny speaks just as Xena lashes out to a incoming trout and misses. "I was doing just fine "Curly-locks" but now I lost my lunch" Xena responds back with annoyed tone.

"Oops, Sorry Xena" Gabrielle and Ephiny both say and laugh while Xena just brushes past them. "Amazons" Xena mutters and walks over to Argo to tend her hooves.

Gabrielle walks up to her, "Xena, will you lighten up, you always do this when Eph's around" Gabrielle speaks while laying a gentle hand on the warrior's shoulder. "Do what exactly"? Xena asks without looking at the Bard. "You get all mad over such small things, Eph was just making a joke..." Gabrielle responds while glancing the Regent, who is keeping watch of the surroundings.

"Alright, you're right, I didn't mean to be smart towards her" Xena admits and walks over to Ephiny. "Hey, Regent" Xena calls. "Yes, Xena?" Ephiny responds tilting her head slightly.

Xena simply walks up and embraces the Regent and overs a warm smile, "Sorry for being snappy, I didn't mean it" Xena explains in a sincere tone. "Oh, no problem Xena, we amazons don't cry over spilled milk" Ephiny responds with a warm smile in return.

"So, what brings the amazon regent way out here?" Xena ask while returning to Argo with Ephiny right behind her, "Oh you guys know me, I like getting out of the village once and awhile" Ephiny explains while take her place next to Gabrielle who's writing in her scrolls and looks up at Ephiny. "Wait, so who's in charge since your out here?" Gabrielle asks with slight concern. "Solari, she's the only one responsible enough to keep the girls in line" Ephiny explains with ease. "Oh, ok good" Gabrielle responds and returns to her scrolls.

Ephiny chuckles softly and watches Gabrielle with a smile, "Gabrielle is just too adorable eh, Xena?" Ephiny says while Gabrielle looks at her like she's lost her mind and Ephiny just laughs. "Oh Ephiny would you mind!" Gabrielle responds while turning beet red. Xena and Ephiny just laughs and Ephiny ruffles Gabs hair, "Relax Gabby, we're just kidding and don't be so loud, someone might hear us".

"You're right someone did hear her, loud and clear" a man known as Scarface says while his men laugh.

Ephiny and Xena immediately form a protective circle around Gabrielle with swords drawn. "Oh come on boys, don't ruin a good day of fishing" Xena taunts the man. "What fish, ha, looks like you're just having bad luck. Now, we don't have all day, just give us what we want and no blood shall be spilt"

"Ha! Like that's gonna happen anyways" Xena responds as she charges at Scarface, flipping over him, back kicks Scarface into a nearby tree, knocking him out cold.

The other men rushes towards the Amazon Regent and Bard and they take them out with ease. Gabrielle swings her staff left to right, then ducks to avoid a blow to the head, sweeps the staff to the man's feet, knocking him down. Ephiny leaps to the trees and starts hammering the men with darts and they begin to retreat after half of them are shot down.

Ephiny leaps down from the tree and chases after them to be sure they don't return...

Meanwhile...

Xena grabs a hold of Scarface, who's now coming to his senses after being knocked out, and Xena puts the pinch on him.

"Alright, now why are you interupting a good day of fishing?" Xena says with her sword at Scarface's face.

"One of your old enemy's sent me to bring you in" Scarface responds with haste.

"Who?" Gabrielle asks as Ephiny returns and listens on.

"Callisto has returned and wants Xena's blood" Scarface responds to the Bard.

"Great!, Blondie's back" Xena says in great annoyance and frustration, "She just can't stay in Tarturus, can she" Xena takes the pinch off of Scarface and knocks him out again, then turns to Gabrielle and Ephiny.

"Looks like we've got trouble coming our way, Ephiny I suggest you go prepare the Amazons just in case" Xena says as Ephiny nods "Alright Xena, you and Gabrielle send word if you need back up" Ephiny responds and heads back to the village to prepare the Amazons for battle.

"Will do, Ephiny and Thanks" Xena calls out as the Regent leaves, then she turns to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle are you up for dealing with Callisto or you want me to deal with her alone?" Xena ask softly knowing Callisto is Gabs number one enemy.

"Yes, Xena. I'm prepared to deal with her, I'm by your side no matter what?" Gabrielle responds to Xena with smile.

"Ok, let's get going" Xena responds as she climbs up on Argo, reaches down to pull Gabrielle behind her, urges Argo onward, smiling as Gabrielle wraps her arms around her waist. "With you I am safe and well protected, I'm with you all the way" Gabrielle says as she rests her head on Xena's back. "Glad to hear that Gabrielle, I couldn't do this without you" Xena responds with an even bigger smile on her face...

What will happen next? We shall see later...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
